Rior (Householding)
The first Householding founded by and built around a Gen Head of Householding, or "Sosectu" Hugh Valleroy ambrov Rior. Rior's pledge is to spearhead the drive towards the unification of humanity. It's first location is on the other side of the river that forms the border of Zeor's lands in -15 Unity. It is the land Valleroy was awarded for averting the currency debasement that could have occurred if Aisha had been forced to create printing plates for her Sime captors. Valleroy writes a stack of diaries and books on the philosophy and epistemology behind the practice of Sime/Gen Transfer, and explains the wrong turn things took with drafting channels to use as intermediaries between Sime and Gen. He explains why the Gen is always the one with all the power over a transfer situation, and therefore the one with all the responsibility for the outcome. His 'crazy' philosophy ignites the powderkeg of the century and eventually, after his spectacular suicide (the dynamic driver of which is understood only much, much later as Underdraw) Rior is driven into exile in the far reaches of the Mountains. From there, over several generations (during which Muryin Farris joins them and becomes an ancestor of the leaders who don't understand their Farris genes), many groups spin off other Householdings allied in a loose organization they term The Distect. The Distect's various factions attempt to transform, infiltrate and undermine, or simply destroy the Tecton based on their (limited) understanding of Valleroy's writing. (Source: Index card file. Sime Surgeon, http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/SURGEON1.html) "Rior" up in the mountains, operating in a subsistence economy, with no room for the non-productive, injured or weak. Perhaps this is why they can accept their evolutionary ideas. Group of four "marriages" --- Two sets of man and wife, with two donors and two simes (each sime keeps one particular donor). All stay in phase. (Source: Index card file. House of Zeor) Klyd's suggestion of a name for Hugh's Householding. (Rior) Means --- forepoint, lighthouse, beacon, or sometimes the prow of a ship, or the point scout of an army. Hugh's ideas on what they might do: Couldn't keep simes; could help changeover victims who got to them to escape, eventually to be able to keep them from Killing in First Need/Transfer. Could help Gens escaping from in-Territory to adjust to the out-Territory way of life. (Source: Index card file. Unto Zeor, Forever) The Distect of UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER. Founders Day in the fall is the anniversary of the Founding of Rior --- festive mood. High mountain settlement --- tough frontier life, but healthy. Past a ridge of hills, cliff fell off nearly 1,000 feet down. In far distance, descent of mountains to foothills where Zeor and Rior had been born. Thirty small houses, each surrounded by wheat field and a huge main hall in the center of the valley. To one side of the hall was a laboratory building, with Roshi's lab. Head of House usually the Gen in direct descent from Hugh Valleroy. Digen says SOSECTU AMBROV RIOR. Under Rior's charter from Klyd, no sime can be more than Regent in Rior. Only sovereign House that failed to sign Tecton agreement. Custom of trading field labor, particularly for harvest. Grain-harvest crews worked in all the fields which were privately held. Those who held the fields were also expected to pitch in. Has a Memorial to the One Billion, but no one goes there. Ilyana's father started using it as an arsenal. Genless simes go raiding out-Territory for the first time in decades --- decide they want the Kill (or rather let the Gens take care of themselves) rather than existing on channel's transfer untiil new Gens can learn how. Came back from the raid with captured Gens --- hold a shiltpron party -- drunken and provocative in the main hall --- both simes and Gens taking part. Digen: Pledge to stand as an example of the best life man can live --- not their way to attack and destroy --- Muryin brought them back to Hugh's principles. "RIOR" -- the leading edge, cutting edge of a flying object --- the vanguard of a movement. Establishing new precedents for others to follow. Now, heavily sime, the population chooses Roshi as Head of House. Ilyana, sickened, curses her House first, then blows them all up.